UMBRELLA:Under Rain
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Sequel for SFChallenge: / Bisakah ia menyebutnya sebagai cinta? / Eh, hadiah atau Modus ya? / Ada perasaan senang yang menjalar di hatinya. / Masing-masing dari mereka yang menunggu kepastian. / dan bisakah disebut dengan cinta? / "Ow... so sweet! Aku akan memotretnya untuk majalah sekolah!" / Karena nyatanya, sekarang mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih. / DEI X INO.


Deidara menghela nafas. Dia bukan bocah bodoh atau tolol seperti kata Hidan. Dia laki-laki dewasa yang sudah mengenal apa itu Cinta. Cinta? Khe, lelaki perak itu malah tertawa mendengarnya. Sedangkan Kakuzu malah mencemoohnya kalau ia hanyalah anak perempuan dungu yang sama-sama mencintai perempuan. Tch, tidakkan mereka melihat perbedaan antara lelaki dan perempuan yang mendasar pada tubuhnya?

Pemuda _pirang_ itu menatap keluar jendela. Suara hujan yang khas membawanya pada memori itu. Memori kenangan yang selalu tersisih di ingatan nya.

Ah, sudah berapa hari sekarang? Berapa jam? Berapa menit? Berapa detik ia tidak berkomunikasi dengan gadis _pirang_ itu? Dimana suara cemprengnya yang membuat perseteruan dengan nya setiap hari. Dengan ejekkan-ejekkan yang keluar dari mulut-mulut siswa dan siswi tukang bergosip disini. Semuanya tidak terlalu membuatnya kesal, malahan sekarang kebalikan nya.

_Ia menyukai itu._

Karena dengan itu ia bisa berkomunikasi tanpa harus menahan malu, meski ia harus berdebat hingga salah satu dari teman nya atau yang paling parah, guru menghentikan adu bicara mereka. Namun ia senang.

Akhir-akhir ini, gosip-gosip berlarut begitu saja. Kadang-kadang yang ia harapkan adalah gadis _pirang_ itu yang membuat perkelahian diantara mereka. Namun, rasanya tidak mungkin. Mengetahui watak gadis itu memiliki Ego yang sangat tinggi. Tentunya dia tidak akan mau berkomunikasi dengan nya.

_Memangnya siapa dia?_

Deidara termenung memikirkan nya. Siapa dia yang berani menyukai gadis _pirang_ cantik itu? Dia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang kebetulan mirip dengan nya, dan beruntung bisa berkomunikasi dengan nya.

_Di perpustakaan dan insiden..._

_... Payung itu, kah?_

Sudut bibir pemuda itu tertarik. Kenapa ia tidak melakukan hal sama yang bisa membuatnya dekat dengan gadis itu lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis _pirang_ bertubuh sintal itu melangkah dengan santai di koridor sekolah. Senyumnya melebar. Bisik-bisik riuh ia hiraukan. Perduli amat, yang penting bukan tentangnya. Fufufu, akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari gosip itu. Hah, tapi ada yang aneh semenjak gosip itu menghilang. Ia jadi...

_Merasa kosong._

Bolehkah ia bilang begitu?

Meskipun ia dan _senpai pirang_ yang seperti perempuan itu masih satu sekolahan. Masih bertatap muka, tapi... tidak ada sapaan atau hinaan yang terlontar diantara ia dan senpainya itu. dan secara tidak langsung, ia merasa bahwa kini kehidupan nya,

_Sepi._

Ino mengerjap. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Ia seperti gadis bodoh yang berhenti di tengah-tengah koridor dan menjadi pusat perhatian siswa dan siswi hanya untuk memikirkan _senpai pirang_ itu, kah? Seorang pria _Bishounen_ manis yang sempat membuat dadanya berdetak kencang ketika berpapasan dengan nya. Sebuah rasa alamiah yang sempat ia rasakan dulu, kepada Sasuke.

Tapi ini bukan sekedar kekaguman semata.

_Ia lebih dari sekedar suka._

_Bisakah ia menyebutnya sebagai cinta?_

Wajah Yamanaka itu memerah memikirkan nya. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat. Dia lalu berdehem, kemudian melebarkan senyumnya kembali. dan berjalan lagi di koridor sekolah yang kembali ramai oleh para siswa dan siswi yang berada disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino berdecak. Tangan nya menyentuh pinggir-pinggir buku-buku yang berada di rak. Sesekali bibirnya bergumam kecil membaca kata-kata yang tercetak di sampul buku itu. Rasa malas memenuhi otaknya. Harusnya ia sekarang berada di kantin, bukan malah berada di perpustakaan yang ramai dengan anak kutu buku. Bukan tanpa alasan ia kesini. Nilai Biologinya anjlok, dan terpaksa harus mencari beberapa buku untuk ia baca.

"Mencari apa, un?"

Suara itu membuatnya langsung tegap. Kepalanya kemudian menoleh kesamping. Menemukan _senpai pirang_nya dan mata _Aquarimane_nya menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran yang menyorot kearah buku-buku di depan nya.

Raut wajah gadis itu berubah kesal. Kedua tangan nya bersidekap, sementara matanya memicing tajam. "Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku, Deidara-_senpai_? Aku sedang mencari-cari buku Biologi yang mempelajari tentang- Waw! Kau dapat darimana buku, ini!?" Ino langsung berseru kencang ketika matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang baru saja diacungkan oleh _senpai_nya.

Deidara meringis. Tangan nya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Menatap gadis yang tengah berbinar-binar itu dengan pandangan senang. Tangan nya kemudian menyerahkan buku Biologi yang berada di tangan nya itu.

Ino mengambilnya dengan semangat. Kedua tangan nya langsung membawa buku itu ke pelukan nya. Ia amat senang dengan ini. Separuh waktu istirahatnya tidak akan terbuang semuanya. Matanya kemudian menatap lelaki di depan nya itu dengan riang. "_Ne_, karena Deidara-_senpai_ sudah membantuku untuk buku ini, maka Deidara-_senpai_ akan aku traktir apa saja setelah pulang sekolah!"

Gadis manis itu berkata dengan semangat berapi-api.

_Eh, hadiah atau Modus ya?_

Ino mendadak terdiam. Yakinkah ia melakukan ini atas dasar balas budi karena senpainya itu telah menemukan buku yang dicarinya? Atau sebagai Modal Dusta agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan _senpai_nya yang berambut _pirang_ itu? Akankah _senpai_nya memenuhi ajakan nya, atau malah menolaknya?

Deidara mengernyit melhat Ino yang mendadak diam. Padahal rasanya sebelum-sebelumnya gadis itu sangat semangat.

"Un... Oy... Un!"

Pria berambut _pirang_ itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangan nya di depan Ino yang mendadak melamun. Matanya memandang gadis berparas manis itu dengan heran, sementara satu alisnya terangkat. He, aneh sekali gadis itu hari ini.

Ino tersentak. Dia langsung menyingkirkan tangan senpainya itu dari depan wajahnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi acuh. Membuat Deidara yang melihatnya hanya bisa melongo mendapatkan reaksi berbeda dari gadis manis berambut _pirang_ itu. Eh, apa barusan ia mengatakan kalau Ino manis?

_**Pest**_

Ino terdiam. Deidara terdiam. Saling berhadapan dengan wajah mereka yang saling berhadapan.

"Cepatlah Deidara! Aku malas menunggu!"

Teriakan yang berasal dari luar perpustakaan itu membuat suasana romantis diantara mereka lenyap. Ino segera menjauhkan tubuhnya. Sementara pemuda _pirang_ itu berwajah kesal akan suasana yang berakhir.

"_Dana-un_ berisik!" Teriaknya kesal. Sementara Ino sudah melotot tajam mendengarnya. Ini kan perpustakaan, otomatis dilarang berisik. Kenapa _senpai_nya itu tidak mengerti sih!

Pandangan Deidara kembali teralih kearah Ino. Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"_Ne_, aku pergi dulu, un."

Ino mengangguk kecil. Dia tetap memeluk buku itu di pelukan nya. "Aku tunggu di koridor kelas bawah, ya." Balasnya dengan senyum kecil yang membuat mata _Aquarimane_nya terpancar lebih indah.

Deidara mengangguk. Lalu melangkah pergi. Sedangkan Ino, dia masih terdiam disana dengan memeluk buku Biologi itu.

_Ada perasaan senang yang menjalar di hatinya._

.

.

.

.

Ino berlari kecil menyusuri koridor sekolah. Matanya melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin ia anggap penting. Hal yang baru saja ia janjikan dengan _senpai_nya. Meneraktir pemuda itu karena telah membantunya untuk mencarikan buku Biologi. _Aquarimane_nya terpancar panik, Ino Yamanaka yang biasanya selalu tenang kini terasa bingung, khawatir dan terburu-buru.

Senyumya merekah ketika matanya menatap surai berwarna _Blonde_ di dekat teras. Mengulurkan tangan nya. Mewadahkan rintikan-rintikan hujan ke tangan nya. Dapat ia lihat bagaimana riang dan cerianya wajah pemuda itu ketika rintikan-rintikan air membasahi tangan nya. Menjatuhi tangan nya dengan air yang berasal dari langit sana. Wajah yang terlihat polos tanpa dosa.

Kakinya perlahan-lahan berhenti. Entah kenapa, ia ingin menikmati wajah manis itu lama-lama. Ia tidak ingin menghampirinya. Karena dengan menghampirinya, akan membuat waktunya untuk melihat pemuda itu berakhir. Melihat wajah yang jarang terlihat itu. Ia ingin memandangnya lama-lama. Pandangan nya yang ceria membuatnya tertegun. Seorang pemuda yang percaya diri, memiliki ego tinggi, dan terlihat cantik juga bisa seperti ini?

Senyumnya terukir dengan tipis.

.

.

.

Ada rasa senang yang menjalari hatinya begitu merasakan bagaimana dingin nya air yang berjatuhan dari sana. Tidak menghindar bahkan ketika baju kemeja seragamnya terkena cipratan air yang hujan yang mengguyur dari atas. Air yang dingin dan jernih secara bersamaan membuatnya terasa bahagia. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu rasa yang ikut membuat hatinya mendingin juga.

Bibirnya tertarik dengan lebar. Perduli amat dengan omongan orang lain tentangnya. Lagi pula ia sedang menunggu gadis berambut _pirang_ yang katanya akan meneraktirnya itu. Entah jadi atau tidak, yang ia butuhkan toh hanya kepastian, kan.

Matanya menatap air yang berjatuhan itu dengan pandangan wah.

Ingatan nya kembali melayang.

Dimana ia berdua dalam satu payung. Dengan Ino. Dibawah hujan deras yang mengguyur Konoha saat itu. Tidak terasa dingin, karena suhu tubuhnya lebih panas dibandingkan dengan suhu udara saat itu. Bagaimana dengan gugupnya ia bersampingan dengan gadis yang menjadi gosip dengan nya. Menahan ego dan harga dirinya. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia mendadak gugup.

Kepalanya mengalih kearah kanan. Tubuhnya memutar. Kedua tangan nya segera ia tarik. Ceceran air mengalir dari kedua belah tangan nya. Matanya menatap lurus-lurus ke depan. Memandang gadis pirang yang berjalan dengan langkah pelan kearahnya. Agak sedikit ragu, kenapa gadis itu terasa berbeda ketika memandangnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini jika mengingat kalau gadis itu sebelumnya sering bersikap acuh.

Murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di koridor tidak memperdulikan kedua orang yang sebelumnya menjadi bahan gosip sekolah itu. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Begitupun dengan Ino dan Deidara.

_Masing-masing dari mereka yang menunggu kepastian._

.

.

.

Ino tersenyum kecil. Menatap Deidara yang di depan nya dengan ceria. Pemuda _pirang_ itu sendiri memasang senyum kecilnya meski ada sedikit rasa ego yang melambung dari hati kecilnya. Namun, biar bagaimanapun, ia ingin membuang sisi ego dan harga diri tinggi itu. Ia ingin gadis itu menatapnya dengan sikap yang berbeda. Menjadi lebih hangat mungkin.

Eh, apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan?

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya. Menatap kearah samping. Melihat rintik-rintik hujan itu dengan malas. Kemudian kembali mengalih kearah pria di depan nya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengamatinya. "Ne, apakah kau bawa payung?"

Deidara mengerjap. Lalu mengangguk kecil. Dia mengambil payungnya yang berwarna Biru langit yang tersandar di dekat kakinya. Ino tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Dia lalu menarik payung itu, hingga kini payungnya berada dalam genggaman tangan nya.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Teriaknya semangat.

Deidara terpaku.

Wajah Ino yang riang terlihat sangat manis di matanya. Bahkan ia tidak yakin kalau gadis ceria yang berada di depan nya adalah Ino. Gadis yang terkenal akan keangkuhan dan kecerewetan nya. Wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat di depan nya terlihat berkilau, tanpa make-up sekalipun. Entah bagaimana, wajah cantik gadis itu seperti disinari, bahkan kecantikan nya terpancar dengan alami.

Deidara mengerjap.

"Kita berdua, un?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Ino mengangguk. Lalu melebarkan payungnya. Senyumnya masih terpajang. "Kita akan satu payung. Kenapa?"

Pemuda _pirang_ itu mendengus. "Aku tidak mau satu payung dengan orang cerewet dan _Tsundere_ sepertimu, un." Balas pria itu jujur.

Dahi Ino berkedut.

"_Tsundere_!? Seperti kau tidak saja!" Balas Ino dengan menaikan satu oktaf nada yang dikeluarkan nya. Bodo amat dengan orang lain yang mendengar.

Deidara melotot. "Huh, terserah kau saja, un. Aku sedang malas berdebat." Ucap pemuda itu mengalah. Meski dalam lubuk hatinya dia ingin sekali membalas ucapan Ino. Tapi benar juga, sih. Dia _Tsundere_.

Ino mengangguk. Kakinya lalu melangkah ke depan. menembus hujan dengan payung berwarna biru yang berada di genggaman nya. Senyumnya masih terpajang dengan manis.

Deidara ikut melangkah. Berada satu payung dengan Ino yang memegang payungnya.

Pemuda itu mengambil secara refleks payung di tangan Ino. "Biar aku saja yang memegangnya, un." Gumamnya pelan.

Ino mengangguk pelan. Kedua tangan nya ragu-ragu melingkar di pinggang kokoh pemuda beriris sama sepertinya itu. membuat siempunya pinggang merasa terkejut seketika. Wajah gadis itu dengan malu-malu bersembunyi di dada bidang Deidara. Membuat kekagetan pemuda itu bertambah. Rona merah menjalari pipi mereka berdua. Rasa hangat yang menyebar.

_dan bisakah disebut dengan cinta?_

Deidara mulai melangkah. Dengan satu payung di genggaman nya, dan satu tangan lagi yang melingkar di pinggang sang nona Yamanaka. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka kenapa ia bisa seberani itu.

_Cinta kah yang menggerakkan nalurinya._

Ino tersenyum. pipinya yang berwarna pucat memerah. Semburat di wajahnya menambah kemanisan nona Yamanaka yang cantik itu.

_Tik_

_Tik_

_Tik_

Hawa yang dingin tidak terasa di tubuhnya. Apalagi dengan rangkulan hangat pemuda itu di pinggangnya. Semuanya hangat. Ia menyukai ini.

"Mesranya pasangan suami istri yang nyambung kembali~"

"Ow... _so sweet_! Aku akan memotretnya untuk majalah sekolah!"

"Cie... cie... cie yang rujuk lagi~"

Ino menahan nafas mendengarnya. Suara hujan deras yang turun tidak terdengar lagi di telinganya. Semua yang terdengar hanyalah godaan para teman nya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan jail. Dengan orang yang berada disampingnya.

Gadis Yamanaka itu melepaskan pelukan nya. lalu berbalik kearah belakang. Matanya menatap tajam gadis-gadis yang sibuk mentertawakan dirinya. Tsk, memangnya mereka kira ia apa!?

"Aku tidak berhubungan dengan nya!" Teriak Ino lantang. Cukup untuk membuat mereka semua diam.

Dan cukup membuat Deidara yang mendengarnya membeku.

Ada getaran aneh di hati pemuda itu ketika mendengarnya. Ada rasa perih, dan sesak secara bersamaan. Perasaan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia rasakan. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? apa yang terjadi?

Pemuda _pirang_ itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Siapa pula yang mau dengan cewek angkuh dan sombong sepertimu? Dalam mimpipun sepertinya aku sama sekali tidak berharap."

_**Deg**_

Ino terdiam mendengarnya.

"Oh... benarkah?" Tanyanya pelan. namun masih bisa di dengar Deidara yang berada disampingnya.

"Tentu saja! Lagipula diriku ini rasa terlalu tinggi untuk bersanding denganmu."

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

Dia membuang muka. "Tsk, aku benci ini." Gumamnya pelan.

Melodrama yang tercipta disana seketika hancur saat Ino lebih memilih pergi dan berjalan dibawah guyuran hujan tanpa payung yang tadi melindunginya. Rambutnya yang berwarna _pirang_ seketika lepek. Sedangkan poninya, kini benar-benar menutupi satu matanya. Tanpa menoleh kearah belakang lagi dia melangkah. Menjauhi kerumunan, yang menyebabkan nya bertengkar dengan pemuda itu.

_Egoiskah?_

_Egokah?_

Entahlah. Ia hanya ingin menunggu, dan menerima. Bukan datang dan meminta

"Berhenti Yamanaka!"

Seseorang dibelakangnya berteriak dengan lantang. Membuat kakinya seketika menuruti perintah itu. Meski begitu, ia tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat apa yang dilakukan olehnya. Ada semacam larangan tersendiri yang membuatnya betah untuk terus memandang ke depan. meski air hujan membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah. Namun ia seolah tidak perduli. Ia seperti seorang wanita yang egois.

"Berhenti untuk menggantung perasaanku!"

Teriaknya lagi. Deidara.

Ino mematung mendengarnya. Kedua tangan nya terkepal erat. Matanya terpejam rapat. Menikmati bagaimana dingin dan derasnya air hujan membasahinya. Menurunkan rambutnya yang berwarna indah itu.

_Ia tidak perduli._

_Ia sangat tidak perduli._

Dan yang ia pertanyakan adalah... Apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu? kenapa dia berkata seperti itu padanya? Perasaan? Siapa? Siapa yang menggantungnya? Ia bahkan tidak tau apa-apa.

Siapa yang salah disini?

Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sesak yang menggerogotinya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Dia lalu berbalik arah. Senyumnya terpajang dengan apik. Satu poninya menghalangi satu pandangan matanya.

Dia artis Drama yang hebat.

Matanya menatap kearah Deidara dengan lekat. "Apa yang baru saja kau maksudkan, _senpai_?"

Ino bertanya sepolos mungkin. Wajahnya masih menampakkan senyuman membuat orang lain yang melihatnya tertegun. Itu memang bukan senyum tulus, namun itu senyum miris yang terhalang oleh air hujan yang berjatuhan. Hanya sedikit orang yang dapat membedakan nya.

_Termasuk Deidara._

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng. Dia melepaskan payungnya. Kemudian berlari kearah gadis pirang yang tidak jauh darinya itu.

_**Bruk**_

Dekapan hangat dirasakan oleh Ino. Pemuda itu mencengkram kemeja bagian belakangnya. Membuatnya tersentak. Bagaimana tubuh kekar itu menghimpitnya. Membawanya dalam kurungan yang terasa menyenangkan itu.

Ino menutup matanya.

Merasakan momen-momen yang terjadi diantara ia dan senpainya.

Perduli amat dengan perkataan orang lain tentang mereka.

"Aku cinta Ino."

Gumaman hangat yang menerpa telinganya itu membuat matanya sontak terbuka. Menampakkan _Aquarimane_ yang di isi oleh keterkejutan luar biasa. Dengan ragu-ragu dia mengangkat kedua tangan nya. balas memeluk pemuda yang mirip dengan nya itu. memendamkan kepalanya dengan dada bidang milik Deidara yang membuatnya hangat.

"Aku cinta _senpai_ juga." Balasnya pelan.

Deidara membuka satu matanya. Senyumnya terukir dengan lebar.

Tanpa teriakan. Tanpa ucapan. Tanpa perbuatan.

Mereka menikmati cinta mereka yang tumbuh dibawah hujan. Menebarkan romansa mereka kepada semua yang melihatnya. Mulai dari kakak kelas, adik kelas, bahkan seangkatan nya. Mereka semua berebut melihat bagaimana romansa ini terjadi.

Tak ada lagi yang akan marah jika mereka menyebut duo pirang ini pasangan suami istri.

Tak ada lagi yang akan marah jika mereka menyebut duo pirang ini pasangan Blonde.

Tak ada lagi yang akan marah jika mereka menyebut duo pirang ini sebagai pasangan yang mesra.

Karena nyatanya, sekarang mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih.

_**Duo Blonde.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Fyuhhh!Akhirnya jadi juga. Yey! Dengan perkataan yang pas-pasan, Daku berhasil ngebuat cerita ini. yey... yey...yey... buka sitik JOS!


End file.
